untitled
by SVU101
Summary: Gabriella has been avoiding the whole group. TRoy tries to figuer out whats wrong with her,but what will happppen when he finds out the truth? i don't have a tittle but i will have one soon!
1. Chapter 1

One Week Later(After The Call Backs)

"I don't wanna go to!" Chad said.

"We have to." Troy said.

"Do you want detention?" Troy asked laughing at his friends whining.

They walked into Math class and sat down. Troy looked at Gabriella. She had been distant since they sang 'Breaking Free'. Taylor said she wouldn't talk at all. Teacher had yelled at her for not paying attention.

"Gabriella?" The teacher asked.

"Uh yeah?" She asked nervously.

"Is something wrong you seem somewhere else." The teacher asked worried.

"Umm no I didn't sleep well last night." She said quickly. The teacher nodded her head and continued her speech. The Bell rang and Troy went up to Gabriella.

"Hey." He said.

"I don't wanna talk to you, so leave me alone." She standing up and leaving the class room. Troy stood there trying to think of what he did.

"Troy dude, come one we have Basketball." Chad said.

He decided he'd try and talk to Gabriella later.

_A/N ok it's short, but I just wanted to see if this was a story to continue or not. I loved this movie so much and I was mad when they didn't kiss! I hated Chad there!_

_R&R plzzzz! Tell me if I should continue! Plzz and thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled

Chapter 2

_Troy's thoughts!_

Shout out

Wow. Uhh wow is all I can say. I got 12 reviews for the first chapter and that is like wow for me. Thank all who reviewed and those who have written stories please update soon! Ok on with the story!

Last Time:

_"Troy dude, come one we have Basketball." Chad said._

_He decided he'd try and talk to Gabriella later._

_**CHAPTER2**_

After Basketball practice Troy hurried to the lab where Gabriella was suppose to be practicing for the decathlon. When he got there people were walking out of the room. When he saw Taylor he went up to her.

"Hey where's Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"She didn't come. She went home right after math class. Said she wasn't feeling well. Look I have to go now. Talk to you later." Taylor said running off into the halls. Troy stood there.

He walked down the empty halls and walk home.

'_What is going on with her? She hasn't talked to me since well our triple winning.'_

Troy walked into the front door and went upstairs. He closed his door and fell on his bed string at the ceiling. Thoughts ran thoughts his head. _Maybe she's mad at me for something, but then what did I do? Wait no she can't be mad at me she won't talk to anyone._ Troy's thoughts were interrupted by his father.

"Hey come on downstairs were goanna shoot some baskets."

"I don't feel like it." Troy answered. Being the sons coach he always practiced.

"Oh come on. You have nothing to do your just laying there. Actually I see you haven't bee practicing your musical. Did Gabriella quit on you?" His dad asked a little too happy. Troy noticed the Little Happiness in his fathers voice.

"You sound happy that Gabriella might have quit the musical. Why?" He asked sitting up on his bed.

"Troy come downstairs and shoot some hoops. Maybe it'll loosen your mind." His father said hoping it'll change the subject.

"No dad I'm too tired from school. I'm goanna sleep for a while."

"Ok bye." Troy's dad closed the door sighing. It was close.

Inside the room Troy laid back down on his bed and fell asleep. He needed to know what was wrong with Gabriella.

_THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL_

"Troy!" Troy turned his head hearing his name being called in the hallways. Chad came running up to him finally stopping to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"I just saw Gabriella. She said to give you this." Chad handed Troy a letter in an envelope. The bell rang and they hurried to there classes.

_A/N so what do you think is happing? I am soo happy with the reviews and you guys keep saying writing more. I can't. ill try but with ring day and tests and everything coming up I can barely write this. I squeeze it in, but ill try to keep up. Review plz and thank you!_


	3. Chapter 3

Untitled

Chapter3

Ok so a lot of people want to know about the note… well….

LAST TIME:

_"I just saw Gabriella. She said to give you this." Chad handed Troy a letter in an envelope. The bell rang and they hurried to there classes._

_CHAPTER3_

After Class Troy was just about to open the note that Gabriella had written him. Just than Chad came up to him pulling him towards the gym for Basketball practice. After Basketball practice Troy had forgotten about the letter Gabriella wrote to him. He went home. Tired from practice and his dad yelling at him for singing and being late for basketball practice. He yelled at Troy for even hanging out with Gabriella. Finally realizing he forgot about the note and didn't read it he got up and went to the corner where he threw his book bag on the ground. Emptying the bag he found the note. He opened the note. It read

Dear Troy,

……………….

A/N HA! Another cliff! No but really I had no idea what I shouldve put in the note. My head went blank and that is why it is soo short plus had to update my other stories. If you have any ideas PM plzz I need em!I just found out I am going to barnabas high school… so that should be fun. I think. Well better go. Oh yeah did this when I got bored.

...............  
.From...  
...Me...  
...TO...  
...You............  
...


	4. Chapter 4

Untitled

Chapter4

Thank you all for the ideas. Umm I took two of them and combined them together. Thank you all for the ideas! Ok soo here is chapter 4 I hope you like it.!\

LAST TIME:

Dear Troy,

…….

CHAPTER4

_Dear Troy,_

_You told me the day after the "Triple win" To meet you after Basketball Practice and I did. While I was waiting your father came up to me. He told me not to make any contact with you what so ever. He said I was running your life and to stay away from you or I would be expelled or he would move you to a different school. I am very sorry. My father came home. He's back after all these years he's home. That is the reason I am avoiding everyone. Bye Troy._

_Gabriella._

When Troy was done reading the letter he felt rage building up in him. His own father had told Gabriella to stay away from him. And his life isn't ruined because of her. It was actually better. She taught him there was more to life than basketball. Suddenly Troy ran down the stairs and into his fathers den. There his father sat at his chair reading the paper.

"Why?" Troy asked his father. Anger filled his voice.

"Troy hi I didn't hear you some in. how are you. The championships are coming up soon. You ready?" Troy's Father asked with a smile on his face.

"Answer me. Why did you tell Gabriella to stay away from with me?" Troy yelled at his father.

"Don't raise your tone young man." Jack said standing up and walking out the door and out into the backyard. Troy could feel the rage grow stronger. He stood there and thought for a moment. He went into his room and slammed the door. He sat on his bed trying to think what he should do. He then got up and grabbed his cell phone from the dresser and ran out of his room and the front door. He ran as fast as he could finally stopping at the house he wanted to go he walked up tot the door and rang the door bell. He waited there for a while until someone answered the door.

"Hi" Troy said to Gabriella. She was shocked to see him.

"T-Troy. No I can't your dad will-." Gabriella said but was cut off by troy.

"I don't care. May I come in?" Troy asked Gabriella nodded her head and lead him in. "So your note said your father is back." Right then as if on cue an older man came up to Gabriella. He looked mad.

"Who is this?" He said with a harsh tone.

"Leave them alone!" Troy heard Gabriella's mom shout.

"Answer me Gabriella. Who is this?"

"It's my friend Troy." Gabriella said with out looking at him.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm guessing your Gabriella's father?" Troy said in a questioning voice.

"Yes I'm her father. You better go now."

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Troy maybe you should go. I have homework anyways. I'll see you school. I promise." Gabriella said. Troy said his good-bye and left. When the door closed he heard a loud scream as if someone was in pain, but he thought it was his imagination so he left and went home to his father. The man he hated right now. He went inside his house and heard his mom and father talking in the kitchen. He went up the stairs and into his room. He went to bed thinking if the scream was his imagination or it was real. He fell asleep quickly dreaming of one person. Gabriella…

_ok so there is the letter. Did you like it? Or no? thank you all for your ideas. They were very helpful. Now as you see this isn't a BIG cliffhanger so don't kill me here. And the last time when I said I was bored it was suppose to be a flower, but it didn't show. Mad now. Ok happy. I sprained my ankle so I am now on crutches. Fell down the stairs it was fun painful of well. It looks like im on crutches for ring day which is next week. Damn me and my fallingness. Lol. Thank you all for the reviews I got soo many! Lol. I hope you liked it!_


	5. Chapter 5

Untitled

Chapter5

Last Time:

_"Troy maybe you should go. I have homework anyways. I'll see you school. I promise." Gabriella said. Troy said his good-bye and left. When the door closed he heard a loud scream as if someone was in pain, but he thought it was his imagination so he left and went home to his father. The man he hated right now. He went inside his house and heard his mom and father talking in the kitchen. He went up the stairs and into his room. He went to bed thinking if the scream was his imagination or it was real. He fell asleep quickly dreaming of one person. Gabriella…_

_CHAPTER5_

The next day Troy walked the school hallways. It was crowded with students and friends talking. He didn't see his father this morning and he didn't feel like going to basketball practice so he decided he was going to skip it this afternoon. He went up to Gabriella's locker, but she wasn't there. The bell rang and he hurried to class thinking of the scream when Gabriella's father closed the door. When he walked into drama class and saw Gabriella there he felt relief rush over him. She wasn't bruised at all so he thought it was his imagination when he heard someone screaming. He sat down next to Gabriella and was about to talk to her when Mrs. Darbus told him to sit in the front. He got up and looked at Gabriella. When the bell rang Troy waited outside for Gabriella. When she came out she said to him;

"Stay away Troy I don't want your father yelling at you." She said looking around. Come on we both have free period come with me so we can talk." Troy said in a pleading voice.

"Ok fine."

They walked up to Troy's secret place and sat down on the floor.

"Yesterday when I left I heard a scream." Troy said.

"Oh my mom she was watching a movie. Sorry about my dad he doesn't like boys." Gabriella said rather too quickly.

"Oh ok. So my dad I am going to talk to him and get some sense into him and if I don't I'm quitting the team." Troy said.

"What? Wait no you can't. Troy you love basketball." Gabriella said.

"Yes but I love singing more and I love you more than basketball." Troy said. Wait_ I did not just say I love you! Oh god I did. What is she goanna think! Troy thought to himself._

Troy looked up at Gabriella. He saw joy in her eyes.

"Good because I love you, too." She said. Troy looked into her eyes.

"Can I kiss you? I mean I've been trying since our triple win, but kept getting interruptions." Troy said smiling. Gabriella nodded and there they shared there first. They were broken by the lack of air. When they pulled apart they looked into each others eyes and smiled. The bell rang and Troy got up and helped Gabriella up when he wasn't looking she winced in pain. They walk down stairs and went to class. When the day was over Gabriella walked up to her front door and went inside. She heard voices in the kitchen. The next thing she knew was foot steps coming her way…

_Hey there! I am very happy with what I am getting with this story. Thank you all for your reviews! Hopefully if u didn't know they are doing a sequel to high school musical. Here is the website:_ http/ And right now I am liking 2007! Lol. Hope you like it! And there is more to come!


	6. Chapter 6

Untitled

Chapter6

LAST TIME:

_"Can I kiss you? I mean I've been trying since our triple win, but kept getting interruptions." Troy said smiling. Gabriella nodded and there they shared there first. They were broken by the lack of air. When they pulled apart they looked into each others eyes and smiled. The bell rang and Troy got up and helped Gabriella up when he wasn't looking she winced in pain. They walk down stairs and went to class. When the day was over Gabriella walked up to her front door and went inside. She heard voices in the kitchen. The next thing she knew was foot steps coming her way…_

CHPATER6

"Where were you?" Gabriella's father asked.

"At school." She said nervously.

"School ended an hour ago! Where were you!" Her father was screaming at er now. She had tears steaming down her cheeks.

"I was with my friends. I'm sorry I was late." She said crying. Before she could run he father hit her and he did it again. Gabriella's mother came out when she heard Gabriella screaming.

"Joe! Get off of her!" Gabriella's mother screamed. When he stopped Gabi's mom ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" She asked her daughter.

"Yea just a little sore."

"Ok go upstairs and I'll bring you something to eat."

"Mom when is he leaving?"

"Hopefully soon sweetie. Now go."

At Troy's house

Troy walked in the door of his house.

"So a lot of teachers were telling me you were trying to talk to that trash today." Jack, Troy's father, said. Troy turned around to find his father sitting on the couch.

"First off don't call her trash!" Troy yelled at his father.

"Don't speak to me that way." Jack said standing up. "You missed practice. Go change into your basketball cloths. Were goanna practice outside." He said.

"No. I'm not practicing. I am going to go do my homework then go over to Gabriella's house and practice for the musical. Basketball is not my life." Troy said standing up to his father.

"I'm sorry. It's just you're the only son I have and when you were five you came up to me and said 'I'm play with the lakers one day.' I just got so caught up with you being the best. I'm sorry. I just don't want to loose my son."

"Dad you'll never loose me you just need to know there is more to basketball in my life. I can do both." Troy said lowering his voice.

"Ok. I'm sorry for calling Gabriella trash. You can go near her if you want. I'll tell all the teachers."

"Thanks."

"How about you invite her over for dinner. I mean we meet kinda on the wrong side. Chad told me today he saw you guys kiss. So does this mean Gabriella might be a Mrs. Troy Bolton?" Jack said with a smile and an arm around his son's shoulder.

"Well I hope so because I've never felt what I feel for her for anyone else. Did that make sense?" Troy asked his dad.

"I don't know. Come on let's go call Gabriella and ask her for dinner tonight." Jack said pulling his son into the kitchen.

At Gabriella's house Gabi's POV

I was in the bathroom. I looked at all the bruises my body carried. My father left me when I was just five years old. He would come back once in a while, but every time he did. He always did something. Last time it was drugs and this time he was abusing me and my mother. We couldn't even call the cops. I mean how would a prefect cop abuse his own child? Yes my father is a cop. I pull down my shirt and walk into my room. My cell phone was ringing. So I went and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Gabi." I heard Troy's voice on the other line and it made me smile. "My dad is on too."

"Hello Gabriella. This is Jack Troy's father. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. And I hope you join us for dinner tonight." Did I just hear Troy's dad ask me to join them for dinner?

"Sure I'd love too. What time should I meet you?"

"Don't worry Troy will pick you up." Jack said.

OUT OF POV!

"Ok so what time will you be here troy?" Before he could answer Troy heard the phone trop to the ground….

_A/N there you go! Another chapter. Well I got a lot of reviews last chapter. I am srry the website did not appear but if u want it just e-mail me.and I'll give it to u! also I made up the part of gabi's dad being a cop and all so don't think its real!_


	7. Chapter 7

Untitled

Chapter7

LAST TIME:

_"Ok so what time will you be here troy?" Before he could answer Troy heard the phone trop to the ground…._

CHAPTER7

At Troy's house

Troy and his dad looked at each other with questioning looks.

"Gabriella?" Troy yelled into the phone. 'STOP IT!' troy and his dad heard. The last thing they heard was a loud thump and the phone went dead. Troy looked at his father with worried eyes.

"We have to go." Troy said.

"No troy no. I don't want you to get hurt. I'll go and check things out. I'll call you if something happens. Ok?" Jack said.

"Ok just hurry up she could be in trouble dad." Troy said agreeing with his father for once in many weeks.

At Gabriella's house

When Jack got to the front door it was unlocked so he went in.

"Hello?" He yelled into the empty house. He went into the kitchen and it was empty. He went into the den and saw a body on the floor. Blood was pouring of her left arm. He ran to her side and checked for a pulse. He turned the body over to see the face of Gabriella's mother. There was a pulse and he dialed 911 on his cell phone. He went upstairs to see where Gabriella was. He searched every room. When he came to the last one he opened the door to find……

_a/N I like my cliffhangers. Well you guys don't since everyone is like totally telling me to stop with the cliff's_

_Ok so this idea just popped into my head and I had to write it with a cliffhanger! Just don't throw anything! Plzz! I bruise easily! _


	8. Chapter 8

Untitled

Chapter8

You guys are soo lucky I'm nice! Lol.

LAST TIME:

_"Hello?" He yelled into the empty house. He went into the kitchen and it was empty. He went into the den and saw a body on the floor. Blood was pouring of her left arm. He ran to her side and checked for a pulse. He turned the body over to see the face of Gabriella's mother. There was a pulse and he dialed 911 on his cell phone. He went upstairs to see where Gabriella was. He searched every room. When he came to the last one he opened the door to find……_

CHAPTER8

Jack Bolton walked into Gabriella's room. There was blood on the carpet, he looked around and everything was on the floor. He heard sirens and ran to the front door. He lead them to Gabriella's mom.

At The Hospital

Jack called his wife and told her to get troy to the hospital. Jack was sitting down in the waiting room when he heard 'dad'. He looked up to see his wife and Troy.

"Troy. Gabi's mom was shot." He said.

"What about Gabi?" Troy asked uncertain if he wanted to know.

"I don't know. Her room was torn up. There was blood, but I didn't find her. I'm so sorry Troy." He said. Troy sat down breathing heavy. Tears were steaming down his cheeks. He didn't know if Gabriella was alive or dead. He knew something was wrong.

That was two weeks ago. The police are still looking for Gabriella Montez. It turns out her father is also missing. Mrs. Montez was going to recover. She gave her statement saying her husband beat her and shot her and the last thing she knew was him leaving the room. Everyday Troy would wake up go to school. After school he would go to the auditorium. It was always empty and he would play "their" songs. Singing kept him alive. No one knew how to get through him. He was either sleeping or doing homework or singing. He sometimes ran track, but when he pushed too hard he would collapse and then get back up again and run more.

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton were now staying with Mrs. Montez to help her around the house. Troy would sometimes sit in Gabriella's room and look at it. They cleaned it up. Everything was in place. Like she never left. The stain in the carpet with the blood was gone. Sometimes he felt like she was with him. Weeks turned into months. The only keeping him alive was singing. Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, and a lot more people were worried about him. He was failing everything. He just wanted Gabriella. He sometimes wondered if she was alive or dead or lying somewhere dieing.

"Troy?" He heard someone call his name. He wiped the tears away and went downstairs. It was Mrs. Montez.

"Troy are you ok? I heard crying." She asked

"I-I just want her home." Troy said breaking down. Mrs. Montez brought him a hug and rubbed his back. When he stopped crying he pulled back.

"Troy. Gabi loved you very much you know?"

"Yea we started going out before…" Troy said trailing off. He couldn't even finish his sentence knowing he would start crying again.

"Maybe you should sleep. Your mom and dad won't be home till seven." Troy nodded his head and walked back up stairs. He went into Gabriella's room and fell asleep on her bed wishing she was with him…

_Ok first off I want to thank everyone who reviewed!_

_2nd off I want to say congulations to the 100th reviewer! Who is Mickey Mouse is Cool XD!_

_Ok so ill update tomorrow that is if I feel like it….._


	9. Chapter 9

Untitled

Chapter9

LAST TIME:

_"Troy. Gabi loved you very much you know?" _

"_Yea we started going out before…" Troy said trailing off. He couldn't even finish his sentence knowing he would start crying again._

"_Maybe you should sleep. Your mom and dad won't be home till seven." Troy nodded his head and walked back up stairs. He went into Gabriella's room and fell asleep on her bed wishing she was with him…_

_CHAPTER9_

_Another month had passed and they still didn't find her._

Troy was walking to his house to get some things. When he went inside he saw a note stating where Gabriella was. Troy didn't waste time. He ran to the place where the note said. It was an old warehouse. He went inside and saw Gabriella on the floor. He ran to her side. When he got there he fell to his knees. Her face was pale. He looked at her leg, arm and shoulder. Someone shot her and there was blood flowing from her body. There was a gash on her head. There were a couple of brusies and cuts.

"Gabi you have to stay with me. It's me Troy." He said through tears. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911.

"Troy?" He looked down and saw Gabriella looking at him. He put a hand on her cheek.

"I'm so sorry. Don't leave. Please Gabi, don't leave." Troy said crying.

"I'll always be with you." She said and closed her eyes. Troy heard people coming. They pushed him out of the way and started to do CPR. They got her stabled. They drove to the hospital to do surgery.

At The Hospital

Mrs. Montez, Troy and Mr. and Mrs. Bolton sat in the waiting room. They saw a doctor come out. There was blood on his scrubs. They all stood up.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said. I looked at Mrs. Montez. She started crying and broke down. Troy looked at the doctor fighting back tears.

"She lost too much blood. I'm sorry, but 5:43PM Gabriella Montez died." He said and walked away. Troy looked at everyone. He finally broke down in his mothers arms while his father tried to comfort Gabriella's mom.

"No she's not dead! She's not!" He heard Gabriella's mom say…

_ok not tha long. this was a very hard chapter to write so don't think I liked it! Now people have been asking me how long has she been missing. I would say 3months. Thank you all for the reviews! I got soo many. And plz no fish!_


	10. And now i say Goodbye to you

Untitled

Chapter10

LAS TIME:

_"She lost too much blood. I'm sorry, but 5:43PM Gabriella Montez died." He said and walked away. Troy looked at everyone. He finally broke down in his mother's arms while his father tried to comfort Gabriella's mom._

"_No she's not dead! She's not!" He heard Gabriella's mom say…_

_CHAPTER10_

Troy woke up sweating and breathing heavy. At the edge of the bed he saw his mom.

"Troy they found her." Was all she said.

AT THE HOSPITAL

They walked into a room. There Gabriella laid. Her skin was pale. There were cuts and some bruising. She was awake staring out the window. Mrs. Montez said Troy could go in first he went in and sat down next Gabriella's bed.

"Hi" He said to her. Her head turned to face him. A smile appeared across her face and she hugged him. She had tears coming down her face. By this time Troy was sitting on the edge of her bed. Her arms were around his neck and her face buried in his neck. His arms were around her waist holding her.

"I missed you so much Troy. I thought I would never see you again." She said.

"I missed you too. What happened?" He asked when they pulled away.

"Uh, my dad came in the room when we were on the phone and he took something and threw it at my head. I yelled stop it when he started kicking me. That was the last thing I knew. I woke up in a warehouse. I lived there for three months with him. He shot me and then he said we'll die as father and daughter then he shot himself in the head. I got the ropes untied and got his cell phone. I called 911 and here I am. I'm here alive. My mom visited me earlier. She said you would stay in my room all day. And that you're failing everything! Well once I get out of here we are goanna study! Hard!" She said smiling. He smiled too. This was his Gabriella. She hadn't changed at all.

"Oh yeah I wanted to do something. I haven't got to do it in three months!" Gabriella said. She leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back. They stopped and pulled back.

"Well that was fun. Our second kiss." Troy said smiling.

"Yup. So where is everyone?" She asked. Troy got up and went outside to get everyone and came back in with Mr. and Mrs. Bolton and Mrs. Montez.

"Gabriella we are so glad your ok now we won't have Troy going around with a frown." Mrs. Bolton said as she went over to Gabriella and hugged her.

"Yeah I heard we're goanna study, hard. When I get out of here right Troy?" Gabriella said looking at him. He just nodded her head.

"Gabriella before this all happened we were goanna invite you over to dinner and once you get better I hope you can come over." Mr. Bolton said.

"Of course I'll come over." She said smiling.

Troy's POV

_We were only 16 at that time. Years went by and Gabriella and I stayed together. We still talk to all our friends. We meet once a week. Kelsey writes plays now and Gabriella and I sometimes star in them or sometimes Sharpay and Ryan do them if Gabriella and I can't make it. I am a Basketball player and Gabriella is a math/science teacher. We married after college and we are now expecting our first child. My dad of course has said he'll teach that baby basketball if it's a boy and if it's a girl he said soccer will do her good. Taylor and Chad are expecting there second child. Kelsey and Jason just got married last year. Sharpay and Zeke are now planning there wedding and are to be married in spring. As for Ryan he followed his own path. He is a singer as also a writer._

_Gabriella and I made a CD called "Our Songs" we listen to it everyday._

_THE END_

_Well there you go the last chapter of untitled. I had fun writing this story and getting reviews from everyone! I hope you liked this story. And now I must say good-bye for this story! In reviews I would like to ask you what you liked about this story, but u don't have too! _

_Bye!_

_Lisa_


	11. Shout out!

Untitled

A thanks to everyone!

Shout outs!

Dear Readers,

I want to thank every one of you! I have had so much reviews. I was goanna do a shout out for each of you, but that would take for ever! So I am goanna do it this way. All the stories that I read and review I hope you update soon! And for those who didn't write any stories I hope you do! I'll be waiting! Thank you for reviewing. Look for the sequel called "Untitled2"

Bye

Lisa a.k.a Crazy weridness ttly!


End file.
